Talk:Alexander Siddig
Shran: with all due respect, sir (I'll assume you outrank me since you've been around longer), I feel the following sentence is redundant, and thus unnecessary: "He was given the role of Julian Bashir instead, which he played throughout all of the show's seven seasons." The first sentence of this article establishes that Alexander Siddig portrayed the character "Dr. Julian Bashir" and it's very clear he was not "Captain Sisko", despite being considered for the part. In addition, I doubt it's necessary to point out to people that he played Bashir for the entire run of the series. Had Alexander Siddig changed characters midway through the show, then it would be worthy of note, but not the other way around. What are your thoughts on this? - :I agreed with you, that's why I removed it after I realized why you did it. ;) --From Andoria with Love 07:11, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Cheers, Shran! -- ledavee :I also just realized by reverting your edit, i reverted your spelling corrections. My apologies. And cheers! :) --From Andoria with Love 07:16, 31 January 2006 (UTC) No worries. - Ledavee Shran, sorry. I was trying to keep things clutter free. I'm quite new to the whole "wiki" concept, and am not entirely familiar with the etiquette and protocols. :It's no problem. As you can see from my reverting your edits, even experienced users make mistkes. :) Also, to sign your comments, simply click the signature button at the top of the edit box or mark the end of your comments with four tides (~~~~). Hope this helps. :) --From Andoria with Love 07:39, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :again, cheers. --Ledavee 07:44, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Role in Syriana? I find it odd that there is no mention of his role in Syriana on this page. I'd figure a break through role that big would be at least worthy of a mention. Can I add it in? 05:17, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :It is already in the article: ::He went on to star in two major films in 2005: Ridley Scott's epic Kingdom of Heaven and Stephen Gaghan's highly-acclaimed Syriana. His performance in the latter film has garnered Siddig much praise and even early talks of a possible Oscar nomination. Syriana also stars fellow Trek performers Christopher Plummer, Robert Foxworth, and David Clennon. :I don't think it needs more than that, despite being an excellent role, we aren't IMDb. --OuroborosCobra talk 05:23, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Um... did you read the article? "He went on to star in two major films in 2005: Ridley Scott's epic ''Kingdom of Heaven and Stephen Gaghan's highly-acclaimed Syriana. His performance in the latter film has garnered Siddig much praise and even early talks of a possible Oscar nomination. Syriana also stars fellow Trek performers Christopher Plummer, Robert Foxworth, and David Clennon."'' Right there in plain view. ;) --From Andoria with Love 05:24, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::So sorry about that...I had a long day. :/ 05:34, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Involvement with Kim Cattrall There have been rumors going about that Siddig and Kim Cattrall became romantically involved, but these have been unsubstantiated. Unless someone can provide a source stating they were indeed a couple (not including the increasingly-untrustworthy IMDb, where the rumor apparently originated), then the information should not be included. --From Andoria with Love 02:14, 9 December 2006 (UTC) : How about this?--Tim Thomason 03:12, 9 December 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm... that'll do. :-D Found a few others, as well. I guess it pays to do research once in a while. :-P --From Andoria with Love 05:42, 9 December 2006 (UTC) :::Well, it's now mid-2008 and I think it's safe to assume that this "information" is severely outdated. Actually I recommend the deletion of this whole paragraph. 19:30, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Can't delete it since it actually happened. However, I have updated it to say that, as of now, we don't know for sure what's going on though it seems to be over between them. --From Andoria with Love 20:15, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Battlestar Galctica role Why is there nothing about his possible role in Battlestar Galactica? --Captain Montgomery 21:52, 18 January 2007 (UTC) *yeah, totally. I mean, WTF? Why link there when there's no news AT ALL on BSG. All I can figure that it's some kind of joke. --Babaganoosh 03:08, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::I can find no news source stating that Sid will be appearing on BSG. There's not even an announcement for it on his official fansite. --From Andoria with Love 04:12, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::so, whoever put that on the news was a vandal or something? --Babaganoosh 04:15, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Indeed, and being a BSG fan myself, I have heard no word at all in regards to Alexander Siddig appearing on BSG. Besides, isn't he a tad busy with 24 anyways? - Enzo Aquarius 04:16, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::To Babaganosh: Not a vandal, really... more like an overzealous contributor. ;) To Enzo: Yeah, last I heard, he was still filming 24 and (hopefully) will be for the rest of the season. His character will probably die before the end, though, knowing how well other characters held up over the course of the other seasons. ;) --From Andoria with Love 04:23, 19 January 2007 (UTC) ::::: *phew* I thought he'd be Baltar's long-lost brother or something. --Babaganoosh 04:49, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :::::: He sure looks like James Callis. Sounds like him too. -- 18:54, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Full name -- it is REEEEEAL! Just so everyone's clear, Siddig El Tahir El Fadil El Siddig Abderahman Mohammed Ahmed Abdel Karim El Mahdi is indeed Sid's real full name. This is not vandalism or some attempt at a joke, nor is it a mistake. Just thought I'd clarify. --From Andoria with Love 14:31, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Sidcity.net I was just attempting to access Sid's home and/or fan page and it will not load. Is anyone else having this problem? If so, does anyone know if it is temporarily down or permanently down? Many thanks. 00:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :It's up but apparently they're having problems with their site as it's sending an empty page. I'm sure it's a technical glitch but if, in a week or so, it's still down - we can add the proper template. — Morder 00:13, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Happy to report that the page is back up and running properly. 01:15, 10 June 2009 (UTC)